


烧起春天湿气

by Pink__Ink



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 在他们成为更好的人以前





	烧起春天湿气

同雇主的那场骂战结束后，随着微不足道的实习工资一并到来的还有懊丧和来不及感受的解脱。梁维嘉回了学校，偌大的校园空无一人，却处处让他觉得闷得透不过气，他几乎是不加选择地塞了几件衣服到他背包里，火车站的时刻表告诉他下一站进站的火车开向南方，他便买了一张去往南京的车票。  
火车始过南京长江大桥时他恰好望向窗外，初涨的江面上浮着一层晨雾，几分钟后他眼中的阔荡江面变为高高低低的老旧建筑，外墙刷着不同颜色的漆，但斑驳的痕迹大致相同。下车后他花了一些时间折返到这里，在交错的电线下走过一排排有人或无人的楼，这漫无边际的游荡只持续到下午即将结束的时刻，太阳落下前的余光让他只能勉强辨认迎面撞来的人的相貌，还没等他来得及反应，那人已经抓着他口袋里的钱包消失在了拐角处。  
梁维嘉和高天佐的初遇就发生在这样一个春日的夜晚，在楼与楼之间的凹陷处，几十平方米大的派出所，少年蹲在长椅上，眼角和双臂都了无生气地垂着，却在看到梁维嘉的瞬间重新点亮了眼底的光。人总是能在同病相怜的情景下迅速相熟，那一刻他们身上同样的迷茫无助交织融合，将他们裹在一起，他们所寻求的帮助和温存都将在对方身上取得。  
“哥——”高天佐冲着刚进门的梁维嘉喊了声，趁对方还在猝不及防时又赶紧补了句，“你终于来接我回去了。”四目相接，高天佐原本应该有锐利弧度的眼角软软垂下去，展开的眉头却有一份清白无辜。到底是这复杂的世界一无所知，还在依赖于孩子的本性寻找依赖。梁维嘉领会了他的眼神，只是开口时无从掩饰的北京口音让民警脸上的怀疑又增添了几分，少年赶紧从长椅上跳下来打圆场，说唉呀我哥在北京念的书。好在民警们也都急着下班，无心刁难这对难兄难弟，交代了几句就放他们离开了。  
没走几步梁维嘉就拉住高天佐，说：“我…我刚刚是去报警的，我钱包被人抢了。”  
“没事嘛，反正你报了警这群呆逼也不一定能给你找回来。”  
梁维嘉花了有五分钟时间，才连支吾带结巴的解释清了自己面临的窘迫困境：他现在身无分文，吃住的问题都无从解决。不想对方大手一挥，说没问题你佐哥有钱。梁维嘉心想刚刚可是你喊我哥哥，但更多的是感动。高天佐把身上的口袋翻找了一遍，两个人凑着头在路灯下把那沓十块二十的钱数了几遍，最后换成了薄薄的一张房卡。  
“我和你一块住行吗。”高天佐抬眼看梁维嘉时两个人只隔了不到半米的距离，春风裹挟着江面的水汽在他们中间游走，丝丝缕缕的灌入鼻喉，在这沉醉的时刻他们没有酒喝也已经醉了大半。  
那时候高天佐已经懂得如何让别人说不出拒绝的话，十多分钟后他们发觉他们除了有共同的彷徨之外还有共同的梦想，于是有了更加充足的理由来共度眼下的落魄。高天佐把身上的钱拼凑成一个晚上的时间，一张床和一个房间，而梁维嘉把高中时学来的那些关于说唱的知识一点点拼起来，为即将结束高中生活的高天佐的梦构建一个最初的具象，最后，这一切合成一个春日里潮湿的吻。  
开始的过程如同冰冻消融而万物萌发生机一般自然，高天佐始终把控着主动，不仅是在性事上，他和梁维嘉关系发展的每一环都是如此，仿佛他天性里就懂得如何掌控一切。但到底是出于经验所限，热切有余也未能掩盖他动作上的生涩，连从脖颈滑到胸口的吻都带有试探摸索的性质，梁维嘉没提醒他他的用力过猛，反而任由他在自己身上留下一道红痕。高天佐倒是有些被自己吓到，小心地伸出手指抚上他留下的痕迹，再三确认：“疼吗？真的不疼吗？”只是此刻这种关怀更近于撩拨，令梁维嘉终于忍无可忍地扣住他的手腕。压低声音说：“不疼…但是……”那个“痒”字在喉咙里打转，终究还是没说出口，即使不说，眼周蒙着的一层红也足够催化男孩的欲望了。  
在梁维嘉给自己做扩张时，高天佐半个身子倾出床沿，在酒店的床头柜里翻出了盒避孕套，还没拆开就被梁维嘉阻止了，他咬着牙以防呻吟声也一并泄出，艰难地从牙缝里吐出几个字：“你…那个，钱不够。”以高天佐以往横冲直撞的性子，大不了第二天跳窗户跑，而不是像现在这样颓然地放回盒子，关好抽屉，然后问：“那我们该怎么办。”  
梁维嘉说：“我他妈又不是女的。”  
高天佐当然知道，但隐隐觉得这样对不起梁维嘉，翻回身去的怀抱都显得有些无力，只是不断蹭着梁维嘉大腿内侧的下体还在发硬。梁维嘉自己也难受，但他决定先照顾刚刚受挫的男孩，于是蜷起身子，含住了那个立起的器官。他的舌尖舔弄，温热的包裹，都是高天佐从未领教过的温柔攻势，没过多久高天佐就经受不住，缴械投降前只来得及把自己的性器从对方嘴里抽出，两个都躲闪不及，射出来的精液落在了梁维嘉嘴角，沿着耳根滑向脖颈，一道白色的痕迹和先前留下的红痕对照鲜明，让没经历过这种刺激的少年很快又重新硬了起来，草草替人擦过脸后就探入了那个半张的穴口，借着残留下来的唾液没入了一点，但很快就变得艰难生硬，缺少润滑和足够的扩张让少年的挺进倍受阻碍，但此刻再停下来似乎显得为时已晚。   
梁维嘉的指甲隔着两层床单扣入掌心，下唇被他自己咬得渗出了血，但远不及他身后的痛的万分之一，高天佐的动作放得越慢越让他感到煎熬，偏偏疼痛中掺杂着的丝丝缕缕的快感让他下意识地想要索求更多，直到高天佐彻底进入，碾过他肠壁上最为敏感的那一点，快感终于堆叠到了高峰，和泪水一并流淌出来的还有前端的分泌。察觉到了他明显的反应，高天佐朝那个方向反复撞了几次，两个人一起到达了高潮。  
最后高天佐射在了他体内，精液随着抽出的动作被带出了一部分，又从未合拢的穴口溢出，缓缓在他股间流动。  
折腾过后他们都不太想动，还是梁维嘉先爬起来进了浴室，在里面呆了很长时间才出来，换高天佐进去洗澡，而他走向房间另一端，把窗帘、窗户和纱窗一层层拉开，细细的雨丝斜坠下无数条，沾湿他的眉毛与眼睫，但没扑灭他指端的火，烟烧到一半时他回头看了一次，看到浴室内的积水漫出门缝，带有霉斑的壁纸被泡得发皱。高天佐出来后连喊了几声冷，他匆忙关了窗，把手里的烟递了过去，高天佐刚从卫衣中探出头，双臂还没找到袖口，就顺势用嘴接了，叼着烟抬头看他时眼中有星火有烟尘，杂糅出一片存粹。梁维嘉看得有些发愣，过了半响才闷闷的开口：“…忘了问你抽烟不抽烟。”问出口后他也意识到这问题根本没必要问，高天佐动作娴熟地拿下烟，吐了口气，在烟雾里笑了笑。  
分食完一支烟后他们从埋在灰堆里的盗版影碟中翻出了一套粤语片，为反抗发声的少年被迫离开校园，最终做了古惑仔，高天佐在喊杀喊打的嘈杂中睡了过去，梁维嘉倒是把片子看到了最后，那个少年去纹身时老师傅劝告他，你真的考虑好了？从此往后就没有路可回头了。指的当然不全是那将会永远留在身上的痕迹，还有更多伴随一生，无可更改的东西。他们都是这样，在匆忙间做了决定，明知此后生命中有一些东西必然会发生改变，但还是这样做了，然后走上另外一条不知通往什么方向的路。  
梁维嘉缩进被子里时高天佐隐隐有察觉，转过身向他怀里蹭了蹭，头发还没完全干透，洗完澡后擦在床单上的水也在湿乎乎的发凉，他抱了一会高天佐才感觉到足够的温暖。外面的雨下得好像更急了，失去了电视声音的遮掩后，雨水敲打玻璃的声音在整个房间内回响。

在那个如江上雾水般的春日夜晚，他们还不知道在未来他们会各自遇到很好的引路人，会有好的前路和好的重逢，但如果能有一个选择的机会，他们或许会选择像现在这样，紧挨一起，跌跌撞撞，去开创一条属于他们的路。


End file.
